Reflections of Memories, Changes and Feelings
by zootopiafan
Summary: It has been 3 months since the rescue of the baby, Now tramp must help support lady through her pregnancy while adapting to his new life. Meanwhile, Jock must learn to see past his biases and come to accept tramp. Rated M for adult themes/humor, and emotional intensity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tramp's Meditation

I Do not Own Lady and the Tramp

It had been three weeks since Tramp had come to live with Lady's Family. The proud canine now stood in the family's living room, thinking about how much his life had changed since he met Lady. Nearly a month ago, he had been a happy go lucky street dog living a life of liberty, adventure, danger, and excitement. And, of course, girl's as well. He had had so many girlfriends he could no longer remember them all. Romance had been one of the thrills of his life on the street. However, all of that had since changed. His feelings for Lady gave him more happiness then any Girl before her. "what is this feeling?" thought Tramp to himself. In any case, through being adopted, he had traded the life of danger and thrills for one of security and peace. While he occasionally missed his old life, he in no way regretted his decision, for he had found more happiness in this life than the one he had left behind.

The other wonderful change had been his new family. After his rescue of Jim Dear and Darling's Baby, the family had quickly adopted him, and had grown to be quite fond of him. In addition to kindness, they were also remarkably patient with him. But then again, they seemed to have understood from the get go that it would be no easy task to teach a street dog to live a life so different from the only one he had ever known. Of course, it helped that Lady had always been there as he struggled to adapt to his new life on a leash. "Lady." thought Tramp. She was the reason he had adopted this new life: for her.

Unlike his previous girls, Tramp had more than just a desire for Lady, he genuinely enjoyed her company, he wanted to shelter her, to protect her, but most of all, he wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to make her happy. He thought to himself, "Thank Anubis we met." He felt himself almost drift away in the joy of his emotions.

Another bonus his new life had brought him was recognition. Since the rescue of the baby, he had been perceived as a hero by most of the "park avenue" dogs. Not just dogs either: several times, people whom he had never seen, though Jim Dear or Darling seemed to know them, exclaimed upon seeing him, "So this must be the _heroic mongrel_ I've heard so much about!"

Tramp suddenly snapped out of his ego fueling memory/fantasy, and his focus returned to Lady. Then he suddenly heard a voice from the other room.

"Darling, have you noticed how affectionate Lady and Tramp seem to be for each other."

"Affectionate? I'd say they seem to be in love."

"well if that's the case, shouldn't we…"

"No Jim Dear. Let them be happy together."

"Love." That had been the word Tramp was looking for, the word for what he felt for Lady. "But how do I show her my love?" Tramp thought to himself. It was clear then, that he didn't know the answer, for the "Kennel club set" probably had strange rules for this as they did for seemingly everything else. "Should I ask lady?" thought Tramp before immediately rethinking his idea with the full knowledge that she probably didn't know either. Also she had been rather moody as of late, and he didn't want to startle her. "Who to ask for help?" pondered the grey furred mutt. Then it dawned on him, his one neighbor who still had yet to fully Trust him, Jock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paw in the Mouth

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

The Next Morning, Tramp headed over to Jock's house. If there had been one thing he had gained from life on the streets, it was the ability to memorize the layout of an area, so naturally, he had no trouble finding the house. And there he was, the small Scottie leaping through the dog door. Then, he stopped and looked up, immediately noticing him.

Jock dropped his bone when he noticed the visitor. He had been suspicious of him ever since they first met. Of course, part of this was based in the preconceptions that mongrels were poorly bred, uncouth, lustful, and hedonistic, but his main concern, even from the beginning, was that he might hurt Lady, and after her day of freedom with the stray, his worst fears had been realized. That was why he still didn't trust him, for the damage he had done to her, the damage he could recognize even then, the damage that was evident to him now, the damage that would soon come to light within the next few weeks.

"Soah, whaht burr-ings ewe heear too-day?"

"It's about Lady, I have These feelings for her…"

"Goa ohn." Jock said suspiciously. Tramp then proceeded to explain this new kind of love, and how different it was from what he previously understood it to be. Additionally, He Also mentioned the conversation he overheard between Jim Dear and his wife. Jock took in these words with a sense of fascination. He had previously thought him incapable of "real" love. He obviously knew that this was how Lady felt towards him, but he'd always been a wee bit suspicious that he was simply using her. But then again, Jock had found that his first impressions of the Mutt had been incorrect numerous times since the incident. "Hahd he reealley refowrmed himseylf? thought Jock. "Pearhahps ma misgivins bout his kind wear incorrehct. Oar maybe a mixture a boath?"

Jock's attention returned to the conversation at hand, as Tramp asked "What can I do to Show that I love her?"

Jock Paused to think for a second. One thought entered his mind. "Noh!" he cursed under his breath, trying to suppress the thought.

"What?" asked Tramp, who was able to hear him despite the low voice.

"Behsaides" continued Jock, who hadn't noticed his mistake, "wood Jim Deear even allow it, he's a mongerol ahfter all, and they've alreahdy…."

As soon as he heard this, Tramp bolted away, whimpering in pain, his tail held firmly between his legs. Jock, who had noticed his mistake too late, cried out "Traaaahmp!" in a fruitless effort to stop him. From what he had seen over the past couple of weeks, Tramp seemed to have a noticeable difficulty understanding the nuances and subtexts in the language of the neighborhood dogs. So, in addition to hearing something he wasn't meant to hear, he had probably greatly misunderstood it as well. "Roam-ewe-lus's moather!" he swore, slapping himself on the head. "Ay've goht ta leyarn to wahtch whaht Ay say." he reflected. "Oar ailse Ay'll keep putin ma pahw in ma mauth. Lady is noht gunna be hahppy" predicted the now pessimistic terrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loving Comfort

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Tramp hurried home whimpering heavily, something he would have never done when he lived on the streets. When he reached Lady's house, he collapsed in front of the dog house, and lay there sulking miserably. He was depressed, and he had reason to be, for the meaning of Jock's words had been clear, or at least they seemed that way to him. Lady's family did not want them to be together, and had made plans, of sorts, probably to get rid of him. He sighed. He was going to be separated from Lady, the love of his life, the one for whom he had given up the only life he had ever known. Literally that second, Lady entered the yard. Seeing the uncomfortably familiar sight in front of her, she immediately trotted over to him. Tramp perked up upon seeing her approach. He noticed that her gate seemed a tad unusual, and that her belly seemed to have gotten slightly larger. "Tramp, What's wrong?" she asked. Tramp, sucking up his nervousness, responded "Nothing pigeon." Tramp then searched his mind for the happiest memory he could think of. "Pige, do you remember tricking the beaver at the zoo?" Lady Snickered at the memory, but her mood quickly swung back to one of concern, for this had been the fishiest thing he'd said since "He notta speakeh English too good."

"Tramp, tell me what's really bothering you." she chided gently. Tramp sighed, and recounted the day. His feelings, the conversation he'd overheard, and the exchange with Jock. Lady felt like she'd been drowned in a flood of emotions. She was unsure how to respond. But then, she summed all the courage that love had given her, and softly, and encouragingly, told him that he needn't worry, and that Jim Dear and Darling would never turn him out. Upon hearing this, Tramp was flooded with joyous relief. Lady then proceeded to confess that she felt all the same feelings toward him. "Even…." began lady, struggling to swallow all of the apprehension that her upbringing had instilled, "the… part … abou about…. de de,desire" uttered Lady in a choked whisper. The two love birds then gently nuzzled each other affectionately for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, I need a second to mull over my thoughts, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Go ahead Pigeon, thanks for cheering me up." said Tramp in his usual, cheerful tone. Lady Smiled at her affectionate nickname, and ambled off towards the house. She loved her nickname, for it made her feel soft and delicate, similar to how she saw herself. She wondered "Would that name ever go out of style, or even become uncouth? No." she thought. "That would be as unlikely as a world changing conflict happening in the next hundred years."

As she reached the door, her mind returned to the moment. she took a second to take a breath, as she prepared to navigate her mind's emotional storm.

Notes: I am aware of how out of character Tramp seemed in this chapter and the previous one. Rest assured I will justify this letter on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maelstrom

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Lady trotted, or rather ambled, into the living room. She sat down in the middle of the room, and briefly noticed the picture of white cliffs on the table behind her. She recalled how Jim Dear's guests frequently noted their resemblance to elephants.

She had initially intended it to be a surprise, but it now seemed that would not be the case. She would have to tell him sooner or later.

In any case, Lady returned to her original thoughts. She recalled how much had transpired since her fateful day of freedom. He'd rescued her from the dogs in the alley way, he'd freed her from the muzzle, they had a wonderful dinner, and a lovely evening in the park. She smiled as she recalled the happy memories, even though her recollections of that night seemed a bit foggy.

She then recalled the following morning, how she'd ended up, temporarily, at the pound, and learned that her supposed love was a bigger rake than any gardening tool she'd ever seen. She vividly remembered the shock, heartbreak, and feelings of shame that such a revelation had triggered. Wincing at the pain of the memory, Lady recounted the bitter words she had used to scold Tramp. A scolding that even now, she believed he had deserved.

"The words." she recounted. They had been more bitter than the taste she had had in her mouth all week.

She then swung into a different mood, remembering his heroic slaying of the rat, only to see her mighty Beowulf carted off, presumably to his death. Heartbroken again by his seeming resignation to his fate. She then breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Jock and Trusty had been able to intervene.

Yet after all this, Jock still showed hostility toward him. Despite all of the efforts he had made to adapt to this new way of life, efforts which she knew could be quite strenuous for him. She almost growled in frustration, frustration at Jock, frustration at the prejudice her husband faced, and frustration at the writer, whom it seemed would set every barking reflection scene in this living room.

Her mood then sank back down to one of depression. "What am I going to do?" thought Lady. Then, she suddenly remembered her brutal castigation of Tramp. "Yes." she thought, that was the answer. Although, this time, _it_ _wasn't Tramp who deserved it._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the Dog House

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Jock had been pacing around sulking for an hour and a half. "How cood I hahve been such ay fool!" he cursed. "Awll hee'd wanted was sum simple advice, and whaht do I doo? I oapened ma big mauwth, and thaht sehnt him away crying. How could I have ben so cairless?" The blue Scottie continued pacing around the yard, continuing to guilt himself. Finally, he summed up his courage, and headed over to Lady's house to try and make amends.

Lady, who was still in the living room, suddenly saw his approach from the window. She immediately got up, and headed out the dog door into the yard. She was going to teach the arrogant terrier a lesson.

As he approached the house, he saw Lady come out to the front yard. Happy to see her, he quickened his pace. However, instead of finding Lady's usual calm and gentle character, he found himself face to face with Lady's **ANGRY GLARE**. The now intimidated Scottie took a step back. He felt as if he had been staring into Fenrir's eyes as he tried to break out of his chains. If looks could kill, Jock would have been beyond dead.

"LLLLLady, ay cahn explain." the Scottie stammered.

"You can, and you will." Lady responded coldly. "What the muck is your problem, why are you still so hostile towards him?" Lady demanded. Jock looked to the ground in embarrassment, and admitted "Wayll….aye guess a loht of my imprayssions of his kind seem to resaymble thaht dish licking dog in thaht bOOk mahster always reads to his kihds."

"Pompous scoundrel!" yelled Lady kicking dirt into his face. "You should know better than to judge a book by its cover!"" criticized Lady

"Aye'm noht, I'm joodging a pearson based on a charactar in a bOOk." responded Jock, who clearly didn't understand the expression. Whahts the cOver got to dew with anything?"

"Stop yapping!" snapped Lady. Regaining her composure, she asked "why on earth did you say that to him. _You_ know he hasn't really figured out our nuances in regards to…" Lady gulped "that subject." she managed, realizing how difficult her conversation with Tramp was going to be. "He wasn't mayant to heear thaht…. I thawtt he couldn't hear." confessed Jock. "I shood have been whahtching ma toan." he sulked.

"Ham strait you should have." spat Lady.

Jock, desperate to try and save himself, suddenly added "I alsoh cahn't trust him… becauwse of… whaht he did… to ewe." Lady suddenly calmed, her interest piqued. "He treated ewe like a toy… eaven tooday, he still doesn't treat ewe properly… for your current condition Aye mean." Suddenly hit by a wave of sympathy, Lady lowered her head in embarrassment, and admitted "I haven't told him yet."

"How could he noht knOw?" asked Jock. However, this was probably the worst thing he could have said, as it sent her back into a torrent.

"He never stuck around any of the previous girls long enough to see what that looked like. How could _you_ have not figured that out?" barked Lady condescendingly. "Which reminds me, why were you even thinking about me and Tramp's private _affairs_?" Jock Looked back dumbfounded. "As far as I'm concerned, Tramp and I are married, it is our right, and it is none of _your_ business!" lectured Lady as she swatted him across the muzzle

Lady then turned away and started crying.

"Lassie?" Jock whispered trying to comfort her.

"Go away! I don't want to see you again for a week." ordered Lady. "And stay away from my husband

until that day." Jock nodded in full understanding, and turned for home, the place she'd struck him was still stinging. Quite literally that second, it began to rain, and the little terrier walked away, crying.

Tramp looked up as he saw Lady come through the door, soaking wet. "Pi…" he began.

"Not now love, I need to rest. We have a lot to talk about tonight." Just as She began to lie down, she added, "Next time you have a question, please come to me first."

Notes: I'm back! Anyway, over the next couple of days/weeks I will be posting a few more chapters to see if I can generate some interest in this story. Also note, most of these chapters were written up months ago, I just haven't posted them because I thought nobody was interested. My apologies about the sloppy writing (I know I am a horrible proofreading). Also, well with Jock's dialogue seems to be full of spelling mistakes, is actually just and, admittedly clumsy, attempt at writing Jock's accent. Please note that since several of the chapters ahead have already been written, I cannot, and will not take any requests from reviewers. However, if/when I do get through all the prewritten chapters, then I might be able to take requests at that point. If that point arrives I will say so. Lastly, I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH ANY TROLLING, and I will report anybody who does it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Revelations

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Lady paused as she headed out to the yard. "This is it." she thought to herself. She was finally going to tell him. Then she gulped realizing that she would also have to have an open conversation about the subject that her high breeding had almost forbidden her from talking about. Swallowing her fear, she called her husband over. "Tramp, we need to talk about the things you heard today." Tramp slowly came over. "now I'm gonna get it." he worried. Noticing his nervousness, she reassured him "I am not going to yell at you. I am just going tell you what the things you herd meant."

"Oh, go on then"

"About what Jim Dear and Darling said…" gulped Lady, as she then proceeded to explain the concept of "fixing" dogs as Tramp listened on, wincing in horror. It also didn't help that Lady was embarrassingly struggling to physically say certain words.

"Anyway," continued Lady, realizing the worst was seemingly over. "What Darling was saying was that they are not going to have us operated on, and that we will be allowed to …." Lady gulped, trying to sum up the courage, "mmmate and have puppies." she finally managed. Had she been able to blush, her cheeks would have been a vibrant pink.

Tramp's ears suddenly perked up at these words. Lady giggled in embarrassment, knowing full well that, though she hadn't shown it, she had felt the same way when she had first heard it.

Suddenly, they noticed something. Looking over at the fence, they noticed what seemed to be a scruffy looking Siamese with vague outlines of a Tabby's stripes.

The cat gulped, he had stopped upon hearing the word mate, as would anyone, but now he found himself in the awkward position of having the speakers staring directly at him. Thinking quickly, the cat, covered his eyes, and blurted out "Sumimasen. Miteinakattan desu. Nani mo minakattan desu." Lady and Tramp were dumbfounded, not being able to understand a word of what he just said. The cat, realizing his mistake slapped himself. "Dame! A, A Ai wasu noto wachingu. I jido noto shi enichingu." stammered the cat in a frightened and clearly embarrassed tone, as he scampered off.

Lady, clearly having had enough of all these misunderstandings, asked her husband If they could take the conversation indoors.

After they got inside, specifically to the room where Lady had almost spent her first night. Tramp asked "what did jock mean?" Lady sighed, a look of frustration coming across her face as she realized why the narrator had said the worst was _seemingly_ over. "Jock was speculating as to whether Jim Dear  & Darling would let us…" Lady gulped, swallowing her apprehension for what seemed the hundredth time that day, "mmmate….and have puppies." she finally managed. "NEVER MIND THAT YOU HAD JUST TOLD HIM WHAT JIM DEAR AND DARLING SAID, AND HE WOULD HAVE HAM WELL UNDERSTOOD WHAT THEY MEANT!" barked Lady in a noticeably more annoyed tone. Tramp stepped back cautiously, for though he hadn't heard Lady's fight with Jock, he had seen the brutal castigation through the window. He had heard the expression "hell hath no fury like a spaniel's scorn", but even then, her anger seemed a little excessive. "What has been happening with her moods?" he wondered.

"I, I'm not sure he was really paying attention." stuttered Tramp.

"Well that just goes to show. Pompous windbag."

"Is that why you were mad it him, for how he treated me?"

"That, and because he was clearly thinking about us mating." said Lady disgustedly, just realizing she had managed to say that word for the first time without stuttering.

"If he's Thinking about that, why doesn't he…"

"Why doesn't he what?"

Tramp, realizing it was his turn to be embarrassed, recounted "when I was younger, and first started to get those urge…"

Lady burst into laughter at the thought of a younger, smaller, more innocent looking Tramp sitting with awkwardly positioned legs.

"T, T Tramp we don't do that around here." Lady giggled. "It's considered in bad taste." said Lady, unintentionally reminding herself of the taste in her mouth.

"Oh." said Tramp, having just learned a notable cultural difference between the two sides of the track.

Returning back to the initial conversation, Tramp asked "What did he mean when he said "haven't they already …."

Lady gulped, this was it, there was no turning back now. She would have to tell him. She looked up at him with the most sympathetic look she could muster, and began "T, Tramp, I'm pr…" she stopped nervously. "Now Lady," she thought to herself. "You can do this. You don't have to actually use that word, just tell him what is going to happen." She took a deep breath, summing up her courage, and began "Tramp, I am going to be a mother."

Tramp suddenly felt a **HARD, BLUNT** object hit him in the side of the head. When he woke up, he was looking into Lady's concerned eyes.

"Who hit me?" asked Tramp recovering from the shock.

"No one." answered Lady, clearly puzzled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." Lady confessed.

Tramp got up rubbing the imagined pain out of the nonexistent bump that wasn't actually on his head, and asked "So, is that why you've been so moody lately?" Lady nodded in confirmation.

"Well, now that it's off your chest…" he began.

"Oh no!" she thought, her subconscious groaning. The spaniel took another deep breath as she prepared to give what seemed to be the millionth embarrassing explanation that night.

After a lesson from Lady's early 1900s doggy health class, Tramp, who at the moment felt he'd burst from embarrassment, quite naturally asked "When did we mate?"

Lady took another deep breath and began "Do you remember that night… in the park…. the day we met?" said lady quietly.

"Yes," replied Tramp the memories flooding back to him.

Lady giggled as she watched Tramp's expressions. It was then that he was hit by a sudden wave of guilt. Lady immediately noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You probably already know this, but you aren't the first girl I've mated with. I was wondering, did I get any of my previous girlfriends pregnant, and if so, where was I for them? Some Father I'll be."

Lady thought back to that day at the pound. She didn't recall anyone mentioning anything of that sort, but then again, she had only heard a partial story.

"Tramp," said Lady consolingly. "You've changed so much since I met you, You're a changed dog now. What matters now is not what kind of father you could have been, but that you be here now, for me, and for our puppies."

Tramp's spirits lifted, but instead of his usual cheerful demeanor, Lady could tell he was full of genuine hope and optimism. The two love birds then came together, and affectionately nuzzled each other. They continued their adorable display of affection, each feeling in the other, there shared feelings of hope, optimism, trepidation, and above all, love. Meanwhile, the two had failed to notice Darling as she passed by the door. Upon noticing them, she almost instinctually closed the door, leaving open only a crack. She then whispered "Good night…. and good luck." before she shut off the lights.

Notes: I recall having a blast writing this chapter, as it was so much fun making this situation as embarrassing as possible for both characters. I had also originally intended this to be the end of the story, but then got the idea for future arcs, and an OC, so there went that idea. In any case, I consider this chapter to be the climax of the first story arc? I am still debating with myself as to whether or not to continue to be on this chapter, so please review, like, favorite, etc. I would really like to share people's opinion that the story.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming to Grips

After a fair deal of thinking it over, I decided tha I will just post the rest of my finnished Chapters. I appologize ahead of time for Any Spelling or grammer mistakes, but What the heck its's a fanfic. Also, note that certain caracters have a writen in accent. If people dont like that, that i can spot doing that, but not till after all the prewritten chapters are up. Lastly, before we begin I just want to mention how much fun I had writing the previous Chapter, and making the situation as comicaly uncomfortable for Lady and Tramp as possible. Tramp's reaction to Lady's "I'm pregnant" was also realy fun to write.

I do not Own Lady and the Tramp

Chapter 7

Coming to Grips

As soon as it had stopped raining, Jock began pacing back and forth across his back yard, as he continued to guilt himself in a nearly identical manner to what he'd been doing earlier. He had been doing this for hours, reflecting over the brutal scolding he had received.

First, were the all of the mistakes he had made that day. While he thought it was a wee bit cruel that Lady had blamed him for accidentally speaking his thoughts aloud, he understood that he was to blame for the damage they had caused.

Next, his mind shifted to his unfair treatment of the poor mutt. While he knew Tramp wasn't exactly known for being the most sensitive of dogs, he had been aware that he had been in a particularly vulnerable position. He'd been asking for advice, so he would've been more sensitive to what he was being told.

Throughout their lives, Jock had seen Lady in a manor tantamount to that of a little sister. He had always strived to set a good example for her. "Soom example Aye set today," noted Jock. "Aye'd ben littl moor than a bully." admitted Jock regretfully. "Thaht wass the kind of thing thaht his kind would…" began jock, stopping before finishing his sentence, for he had realized that not only was this his prejudice speaking, but that even if his preconceptions were correct, he still would not have the moral high ground.

Then he remembered the biggest reason she had been angry. "Oh Spit!" he cursed. Although he had not thought about it for perverse reasons, Lady was right that he thought about them in regards _those affairs_. "GrEAt! Whaht if she thinks I'm rooled by ma base instincts!" he panicked. But then he remembered, her anger seemed not to convey that thought at all. She'd been angry about him thinking about her private matters, but didn't seem to think he desired her. Besides, she had forbidden him from seeing her for a week, not forever, which she would have done if she'd suspected him of that.

At that moment Jock, thinking out loud again, swore "Aye will appOlogize to Lady as soon as she lehts meh speak to her again, I will admit that she is groawn up enuff to be ayble to make her oawn decisions, and Aye will worrk to raymedy ma pre-judices against mixed breeds, and thoase from the other side of the trahck!"

Meanwhile, the cat, who thought that he had accidently walked in on an intimate scene earlier that day, sat on the house's fence. He had been on his way home when he overheard Jock proclaiming his resolution. He stopped, touched by his words, and couldn't help but say "Ganbatte kudasai!" in a genuinely sincere manner. Jock looked up noticing the cat. The Cat then slapped himself "dame! Ai miin guudo raaku." said the cat, preparing to bolt. "Noh wait!" yelled Jock. "Aye, Aye need sOmeone to taulk to." The cat stopped, his interest peaked. "Does he actually want to talk to me?" thought the cat. "Oh well, I am in no hurry anyway."

He then turned around and began to introduce himself. "Hajimemashite. Chulalongkorn desu."

"In English please." requested Jock.

"Dame!" uttered the cat as he slapped himself again. "Hellro ai amu Chulalongkorn. Sollry, ai amu shitilru geching yuusu to ingulrish."

"You'rre from the Orient arren't you?" asked Jock.

"iesu, ai komu furomu Japan." responded Chulalongkorn, slightly hesitating.

"Whaht's the hesitayshon fourr?" inquired Jock.

"Ai wasu boan in Saiamu…" Chulalongkorn began.

"but ewe live whith a Jahpanese fahmily." Jock finished.

"Hai. Sou desu." said the Siamo-Japanese feline nodding his head.

"Cahn ewe due me a fayvorr?"

"Wato is ito?"

Jock proceeded to explain the day's situation. Chulalongkorn listened, but when Jock got to the part about why Lady was especially mad at him, he asked Jock "Ifu chatsu on yoa maindo, shan wai don yuu jaasto go sitto uishu akuwaad pojishond lregsu …"

"It's NOHT thaht kaind of sichuation, ahnd wee dohnt due thaht around here!" barked the Scottie.

"Solri." apologized Chulalongkorn, wondering whether the pure breads of either species ever actually adhered to that standard. "Konchinyuu."

Jock continued on with the rest of his story. "Anywhay, Aye was hoaping you could deliverr this mayssage to Lady and Trahmp for me." Jock explained.

"Iesu."

Jock whispered the message to him, and the cat nodded in understanding.

"Thahnk ewe." Breathed jock, relieved that the cat had agreed do this. "Why arre ewe so whilling to help me?" asked Jock curiously.

"Ai wasu boan za son ofu e Saiam purinses's Saiamu catto ando e randomu Bankoku sutriito catto. Bifoa Ai wasu teken iin bai mai Japan jiporomatto famirii, mai kurul olrudaa, hafu burojaazu allwaysu torumenchido mi foa biing hafu buriido. Sho, shi-ing somuwon wishu ja semu purejudish rezolruving to chenj hisu biewzu isu kuwaito tachingu to mi." explained Chulalongkorn.

Jock smiled realizing he at least had someone to help him in his struggle. "Cahn you continyue to worrk with me, to hehlp me with, I mean in ma struggle to break this hahbit."

Touched by his offer of friendship, Chulalongkorn nodded in acceptance.

"Thahnk ewe soh much Chew-lah-lohng-corn, by the way ma name is Jock." Said the little, now hopeful Scottie. "Gee, Aye bet it'll take a while to geht down your name, and of coorse your family's, as Jahpanese names seem so cohmplicated."

Chulalongkorn raised an eye brow. "retsu sutaato uishu watching wato yu sei. Ifu yu chinku ito maito kausu puroburemsu wishu ja oja parusan, jassuto don say ito." lectured Chulalongkorn in a teacher like fashion. "Alruso, mai name isu iin Saiamugo, noto Japango." he explained.

Jock was suddenly overcome with embarrassment, worried he had offended his teacher.

But the Bangkok born, Tokyo raised feline simply smiled, and calmly uttered the words "Daijoubu desu yo. Saru mo ki kara ochiru."

Jock obviously didn't know what the words meant, but he could tell from the cat's voice that they expressed forgiveness for his mistake and encouraged him to try again. This Made him smile.

"Aye nayver thought I would have the playsure of calling a mong… mixed breed ma frehnd." said Jock.

Chulalongkorn smiled, seeing that his student was beginning to make some progress.

"Ekusukyusu mi, but ai hafu to go." said the, arguably, multinational cat as got up, and began to head home.

As he was walking home, Chulalongkorn returned to his original thought. It was true, his owners were diplomats for The Empire of Japan, and had recently been stationed here in the American Midwest on a three-year diplomatic assignment. In addition to the loving human family of Otousan, Okaasan, and Mitchiko Chan, the family had recently adopted another cat, a beautiful tabby named Tama. It was clear from the beginning that they would be together, as not only were the two of them immediately hit by cupid's arrow, but because the family had intended for her to be his companion. There lay the issue which had been occupying his mind. He and Tama had had been talking for a couple of weeks about whether they wanted to have kittens, the main concern being whether this was wise given the amount of travel Otousan's career required of him. So far, the only decision they had come to was "性交をしない" until they decided whether or not to have them. He continued thinking as he walked until **suddenly** ,

he stopped. A forgotten anxiety overcame him, sending a shiver down his spine, as he heard an eerily familiar voice. He slowly raised his head, and then gulped, his worst fear having been realized, as he looked in horror as he stood face to face with two faces he had long ago hoped to **never** … **see** … **ever** … **again.**

"Ish zhat who I shink it is Sai?"

"Injeed Am. Herro brahzhar, rong tyme no shee."


	8. Chapter 8 Unwelome Famly Reunion

Chapter 8

Unwelcome Family reunion

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Chulalongkonrn took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He had thought that when he left Siam, he had had left his manipulative brothers behind for good. In short, he thought that he would never have to see them again, especially not here of all places.

"sho, what have yuu ben up too?" said Sai mischievously.

"Shine! … Go to helru!" stumbled the neko, disgusted at seeing the two.

"How lude!" quipped Am in faux high class voice. "Why are you in shuch a hurry?" he enquired.

"Ai amu goingu homu." Admitted Chulalongkorn.

"zhere ish no rush, your famiry can wait." menaced Sai.

"The rast we saw of you, yu were adopted by zhat Jap famiry, wat are yu doing in Amelica" questioned Am condescendingly.

"My familri membaasu are jiporomattosu. They are cullrentlrii on assainmento iin Amerika. Watto are yuu doingu hiaa?" retorted Chulalongkorn.

"We were adopted by a foorish Amelican woman. She is even more of a foor than the princess was." gloated Sai.

"We wance leeked havoc on anozhr famiri's riving loom, and convinced the old woman that the famiri's dog wash the wan lesponsible." laughed Am maniacally. Chulalongkorn thought he was going to be sick. He realized the two of them hadn't changed at all. Summing up his courage, he finally yelled "Lrigardoresu, Phokum, Ramkhamhaeng, geto aouto mai way! Ai niido to head homu."

"Same spilit as arways half bleed. Besides, our names are Sai and Am now." Correct Sai obnoxiously.

"Fittingu that two sutelriotaipusu lraiku yuu hafu such suteriotipikalru names" respond Chulalongkorn equaly obnoxiously.

"And what are zhey carring yu zhese days?" responded Am, unconvincingly feigning offence.

"Mai namae is Chulalongkorn." said the Siamese mix proudly. "For za kingu." he added.

"How zhe smell did a half briid rike you end up named for zhe King!" said Sai disgustedly.

"At least I deserve to be named for a national figure. All the kami and Buddhas know you didn't." though Chulalongkorn, thankful that they no longer were.

As Sai and Am continued to rant about his name, Chulalongkorn, who had clearly enough of both his brothers, and the dueling accents, spoke up. "eye kneed two go, eye half too get back two my wife and family." uttered Chulalongkorn in rusty Siamese.

"If ewe insist on speaking our cradle mew, bee care-full knot too Thai up you're tones." taunted Am hypocritically, as he consistently botched his tones.

"All-so, ewe half a wife? What R.U. going too dew, produce quart-are breeds?"

Chulalongkorn, having reached the end of his patience, bolted, and headed for home.

"Forrow him!" ordered Sai. Am nodded following his brother.

Having trailed his brother to the house, he smiled mischievously as he realized this wasn't too far from their house. "It wirr be just rike zhe ord Bangkok days" Am thought diabolically, spying through the window like a nosy kitten. He recognized the Buddha statue on a small family shrine, but many other elements on the table seemed quite odd. "Ish Jap Buddhism diffelent zhan Siamese Buddhism?" he thought, then slapping himself as he realized the author had made him the butt of an inside joke.

Chulalongkorn walked into the living room, Tama entering from a different door. "Good evening my king." Greeted Tama cordially. "What was your day like?"

Chulalonkorn then proceed to unload his whole day's story. "But in any case, I did not really get a chance to think about kittens today." confessed Chulalonkorn.

"Shika ga nakatta." responded tama. "In any case I think it's wonderful you are helping him. I don't think you need to worry about your half-brothers too much, what the worst that could happen?"

"Sho he ish wed, werr, even if I can't undalstand him, I'm stirr going to get to see him prow her feirds." said Am, using what for the felines of the time, was the most incredibly obscene idiom in existence. Unfortunately for our base instinct dominated villain, Chulalongkorn and Tama left the room together a few seconds later.

"Ham it!" Am cursed.


	9. Chapter 9 The Next Morning

Chapter 9

The Next Morning

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Tramp woke up. It was morning. He wondered where he was. But then he remembered. He was in Lady's house. He then remembered the conversation from the previous night. He was going to be a father. He smiled in a mixture joy and nervousness. He then noticed Lady stirring. "Good morning Pigeon." he greeted.

"Good morning." she replied with a yawn. They then left the small room where they had slept the previous night, and headed toward the kitchen. He remembered how big a change it was to have to wait for specific feeding times, as opposed to just eating whenever he felt like it. It had taken a week and half to get used to, but now it felt almost normal.

"Jim Dear, look who's coming." said Darling cheerfully.

"Why, if it isn't the star crossed lovers." replied Jim Dear in an equally cheerful tone.

"How was your night." asked darling inquisitively.

The two were flustered upon hearing her.

"It's alright, you don't need to feel ashamed." she said calmly.

The two sighed with relief.

"Darling, did you hear? Trusty has healed enough that his owners are letting him rest outside on the porch."

The lover's ears perked up as they heard the news. With their new plans for the day, the two continued to eat, and then they trotted outside.

As The two got out side, they noticed the Siamese mix from the previous day, who seemed to be waiting for them in the yard.

"Kinou nitsuite, sumimasen." apologized Chulalongkorn.

The couple looked back in confusion.

"Dame!" he slapped himself. "Ai miin, Sollry foa walrukingu iin on yuu yesutaa day." translated the Siamese Tabby mix.

"it's alright, we weren't actually…" began Tramp.

"We were just talking about it." finished Lady, preemptively cutting him off.

"Chanku yuu foa your undaasutandingu. Bai za way, Ai hafu e message foa yuu." informed Chulongkorn.

"Let's hear it then." Said Tramp in his usual demeanor.

Chulalongkorn then proceeded to deliver Jocks apology to the two of them, but while Tramp felt quite moved by the feelings of sincerity in the apology, the same couldn't be said for Lady.

"And you can tell him that if he means it, he can say it to my face in 6 days." said Lady in a cold, unforgiving tone, scaring the cat away. Lady's unpleasant mood swung back to a pleasant one, as she turned to her husband, and said "Shall we go see Trusty?"

"Alright…" said Tramp slowly. He knew she was mad at Jock, and understood why, not to mention that he personally knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of her bad side, but her response to the apology had been uncharacteristically vicious of her. He suspected her recent emotional outburst was a symptom of her pregnancy, not that the mutt, who had only just learned about mood swings the previous night, knew a tremendous amount regarding those symptoms. In any case, "I have to keep an eye on her." he concluded.

As they reached Trusty's house, the couple found themselves face to face with Jock, who had presumably also come to see him.

"La…" Jock began.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" barked Lady in a very unladylike fashion.

"But…" stammered jock nervously.

"As I told you little cat friend, if you actually mean it, you can apologize to my face in 6 days." barked Lady as she swiftly turned around. "Come on Tramp, let's go home. We can always see Trusty tomorrow." quipped Lady, as she began hobbling homeward.

Tramp shot the poor Scottie a sympathetic look, and then proceeded to follow his mate home. By this point, Tramp could see that their conflict had gotten to the point where the two wouldn't be able to resolve it on their own. He would need to have a conversation with her about the outbursts. He recalled how much support and caring Lady had shown him as he had struggled to adapt to his new life. Now He was going to give her the ultimate measure of caring and support. He was going to have a conversation with her that he knew she wouldn't want to have, but ultimately knew she needed. He could foresee the unpleasantness, particularly towards him, but he would shake it off, for he had promised to be there for her, even through the unpleasant parts.


	10. Chapter 10 Old Friends

Chapter 10

Old Friends

I do not Own Lady and the Tramp

Having just recovered from his second brutal lashing in two days, Jock headed up to house to find his Old friend on the porch, a white cast around his leg. "Good to see ya old friend." greeted Trusty in signature southern accent. What was the ruckus down there about?" he inquired.

"Lady ahnd Aye hahve kind of bEEn hahving a wee bit of a spaht of layte." admitted Jock.

Surprised that Lady was even capable of holding a grudge, he naturally asked "Go on."

Jock began by telling him about his exchange with Tramp and Lady's scolding. However, when he got to the part where lady had hit him Trusty's ears perked up in suspicion. "I never knew you thought about her like that." said Trusty, genuinely surprised.

"AYE DEW NOHT!" screamed Jock.

"Calm them horses partner." responded Trusty, suspecting his friend was hiding something. "Now, are you going to tell me what's this is really about."

Jock sighed, "Ayverr since she whahs ay puppy, I felt obligayted to lOOk out for herr like a broatherr, to set a gOOd exahmple, to be a mehntor. But, Aye guess…"

"You're having trouble accepting that she's grown up now." Finished Trusty.

"Aye. Aye am also hahving a bit of trouble accehpting Trahmp, because he got her…"

"And…" pushed the Blood Hound."

"Ahnd because of my prehjudices abOUt brEEd ahnd clahss." admitted jock.

"Well, bout them biases, it's as my granpapy Oooooold Reliable once said: 'Just cause ya _know_ somthin, don't mean it's true.'" quoted Trusty.

"Aye nehverr thaut about it thaht way." admitted jock, stunned by the wisdom of Trusty's granpapapy.

"Also, you might want to put yourself Tramp's paws. Say you had to give up your life here, and live on the streets. Do you think that'd be an easy transition for you to make?"

"Noh, Aye gess noht." admitted Jock.

"It certainly wasn't easy for me to go from being a police dog out in the country to living here." Recalled Trusty.

"Thahnks my oald frehnd, Aye had forrgotten about your humble orrigins." replied the Scottie, who now had a great deal more sympathy for Tramp's struggles.

"But, I can tell there's somthin else botherin ya." added Trusty. "Somthin _down yonder_."

"Wwwhaht arre ewe talking about?" stuttered jock as he pretended not to know what Trusty was referring to.

"A few minutes ago, you had seemed to be having a little trouble with your um, " _tail_." euphemized Trusty.

"My Tail? Whaht about it?" asked Jock as he looked towards his rear.

"Your _other_ tail, the _smaller one_ , your, your penis." Clarified Trusty.

Upon hearing the veterinarian's term, Jock fainted. "Sorry to be so explicit, but in this case, I think it was necessary." explained Trusty as his friend regained consciousness.

"EEt's alrhight. It just fells elayfen yeearrs to airly to be openly talking about thoase things." said Jock, who was still recovering from the shock.

"So, hows about you tell your ol pal what's going on." Encouraged Trusty.

"Well, Aye gess aye'm a wee bit jealous." admitted Jock.

"Of Tramp?" asked Trusty suspiciously.

"Noh, of both of them… four whaht they hahve… with each other." explained Jock.

"Ah!" remarked Trusty. "So we been having a lot of _those_ thoughts lately, have we? suggested Trusty.

"Noht just thaht, Aye…. whant to have a special soamone in my life."

"Ah" breathed Trusty finally realizing his friend's conundrum. "Well, I can't help you find that special someone you're looking fer, but I can give you some advice about your _urges_." he informed his friend.

Jock's ears shot up upon hearing this. "Reeally?" he asked. His friend nodded in confirmation.

"I would advise that you simply just sit with awkwardly positioned legs every now and then… _to let off some steam_."

"We don't dew thaht around hear." quoted Jock.

"Didn't stop us when we were younger." Trusty reminded him.

"But Aye didn't even know you bahck then." defended Jock, feigning ignorance as he tried to re-suppress his memories. Trusty then gave him a stern, questioning look.

"Alrhight! I admit it, Aye'm guilty of thaht as well." confessed Jock. "How did ewe know?"

"Has anybody ever kept to that rule?" questioned Trusty.

"Oh" admitted Jock, accepting what his subconscious already knew to be the case.

"Anyway, when I next see Miss Lady, I'll try to talk to her and see what I can do to alleviate the conflict."

"Thahnk ewe" said Jock gratefully, as he began to head home.


	11. Chapter 11 Braving the Storm

I do not own Lady and The Tramp

Chapter 11

Braving the Storm

Tramp approached the living room cautiously. He knew the conversation ahead of him wouldn't be pleasant, but he knew the two of them needed to have it.

Lady saw her husband approaching and perked up her ears he came near. However, despite her optimism, Tramp carried pessimistic look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lady we need to have a talk … about the way you behaved today." The optimistic look on Lady's face suddenly sank into one of panic and confusion.

She then suddenly turned her away from her husband, and simply said "Tramp.".

"yes?"

"I want you to make love to me."

"I want to mmmate with you." she clarified

Tramp Stood silently, taking in her words. She then turned her head towards him, desperately attempting look suggestive.

Upon seeing this, Tramp burst out, laughing.

"You're a horrible liar Pigeon." giggled Tramp.

"Hamit" she thought, her poorly acted diversion having backfired. "WHY SHOULD I BE SORRY FOR HOW I TREATED THAT CUR, HE'S SCOUNDRAL, HE'S A ROUNDER, AND A CAD!""

"Lady, you know he isn't like that. He's stood by you as far back as you can remember, taught you much of what you Know, and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh gosh." she said in shock. "What have I done?" uttered Lady in horror. Jock had been her oldest and closest friend since she was a puppy, and yet over the past two days, she had managed to treat him worse than she had ever imagined she could ever treat anybody, not to mention she had used of such a vulgar slur to describe him. Her face drooped dramatically. "I'm deplorable. I don't deserve this happy life."

"Lady?"

"I didn't deserve to have had had my two friends offer to wed me to protect my honor, I don't deserve to have been rescued from those stays in the ally, I deserve the fate they intended for me, I deserve to be hit by a wagon…"

"Lady!" barked Tramp. "Don't you ever say that about yourself!" Continued Tramp, catching his breath. "You are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most beautiful girl I have ever known. When we first met, I was a filthy rake, a scoundrel, a rounder, and a cad, but through your loving kindness, I was able to reform myself. Because of you, Tabaqui became Akela. That is how special you are. And It is these qualities that are going to make you an excellent mother. The way you behaved today, it wasn't you, it was your condition. everything is going to be alright in the end. We are going to apologize to Jock, and I am certain he will forgive you. It is all going to be okay."

Lady sat there, trying to catch her breath. She had been breathing heavily. But it was starting to slow as her anxiety began to pass. She took a deep breath and began to perk up, … but suddenly,

in the swing of a second, her emotional dam burst, and her pent up emotions flooded out. At, the sight of her crying, Tramp beckoned her over. Lady, who was still crying profusely, came over, buried her face in his chest, and continued to cry. Tramp wrapped his foreleg around her back, and began stroking her with his paw.

In the emotional tumult of the situation, neither of them noticed Jim Dear and Darling standing in the doorway. They had been woken by that same tumult, only to find Tramp trying as best he could to comfort his obviously shaken mate.

"Jim Dear?" asked darling, clearly moved by loving mongrels concern.

"I'll go call the vet." answered Jim Dear in a concerned tone.

"It's going to be alright Pigeon, let it out, it's alright, just let it out." encouraged Tramp as he continued to guide her safely towards the shore.


	12. Chapter 12 Trusty's Advice

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Also Note, I had initialy planned for ech character to have their own font, hence the font joke in this chapter.

Chapter 12

Trusty's Advice

Lady and Tramp had been headed towards Trusty's house. Although Tramp had recommended that she go to Jock's and apologize, Lady had insisted that she was nervous about Jock being bitter, and she wanted to give him a day to calm down. Of course, this wasn't her real reason. Despite seeing through it, Tramp pretended to fall for her transparent ruse, as he understood she was working up the courage to apologize. Finally, they reached the house, and strolled up to front porch.

"Good morning, nice to see ya again." greeted Trusty, who had not seen either of them since the night of the rescue.

"It is pleasant to see you as well." responded Lady politely.

"Ah Tramp, How's it been going, you seem more… um … well groomed." Said Trusty, trying not seem rude. "The red collar really looks nice on you." he added

"Eh, thank you." uttered Tramp nervously, remembering the three hours of baths and flee removal at the vet. "Not, to change the subject, but would you happened to know any thig about Lady's… um…condition?" asked Tramp hopefully. But to everyone's surprise, Trusty revealed that "As a matter of fact I do."

"How?" they both asked, leaving the scribe unsure of which font to use.

"When was with the police down south, I knew a number of ladies who had puppies, many of them colleagues who were being bread to produce better trackers." revealed Trusty to the astonishment of the listeners.

"I never Knew that." said Lady echoing the readers. "In that case, I think Tamp and I need a bit of review of the… um… birds and the squirrels?" requested Lady, clearly embarrassed at having asked.

"Alrighty then," began Trusty, as he gave a lesson which would have been covered in more detail had the story's originator actually possessed genuine knowledge of the subject.

After their enlightening biology lesson, Trusty asked: "Tramp, would it be alright if I speak to Miss Lady alone for a second?"

"Sure." agreed Tramp, as moved away to give the two privacy.

"So, about your spat with Jock…" began Trusty.

"You know about that?" said Lady in surprise.

"I met with him yesterday, and he told me about the whole incident." explained Trusty. "Look, I know you barred him from talking to you for a week, but I really think the two of yeh need to talk." advised Trusty.

"Actually, my husband and I agreed that I should apologize to him … soon." Confessed Lady.

"So, are you going to see him later today?" asked Trusty, who already knew she had yet to do so.

Lady took a deep breath, and explained that she "I wanted to give him some time to calm down about the incident."

"Miss Lady, you shouldn't stretch truth, it's a very nasty habit." Lectured Trusty, giving a hint of guilt. "Besides, you are not particularly talented in that regard. Let's try and keep it that way, shall we?" elaborated Trusty. Lady nodded. "As I was saying," continued Trusty. "The only thing that Jock is likely upset about is having angered you." explained Trusty

"Is that really true?" asked Lady in surprise.

Trusty nodded. "I will let Jock speak for himself on this matter, but just know that he does care about you."

Lady was silent, trying to take it all in.

"Miss Lady, take your time to build up your courage, my granpappy once said: (It's easier to track a criminal through the swamps then to tell someone your sorry.), but I promise, things will improve once you do."

"Thank you Trusty." said lady quietly.

Lady called her husband over, and the two bid their friend farewell. As two were walking home, talking about the conversation they had just had, when Lady suddenly stopped.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tramp.

"Yes. I was just thinking back to Trusty's lecture, and it seems we have quite a storm ahead of us."

"yes." replied Tramp slowly, suspecting she was getting

toward something larger.

"Well," began Lady, in a clearly embarrassed tone, "I was wondering if tonight we could …"

Tramp took in her words, understanding the area's subtext for the first time.

Lady giggled as Tramp's ears perked up as he figured out what she had meant.


	13. Chapter 13 Apologies

I do not own Lady and the Tramp

Chapter 13

Apologies

It was night. Jock and Chulalongkorn had been discussing the events of two days prior.

"Welr, Ai guess things jid not waak out wish yoa Lrady fulrend?" asked Chulalongkorn rhetorically.

"You can say thaht again." responded Jock regretfully. He then proceeded to tell him about his conversation with Trusty.

"Yappari!" exclaimed Culalongkorn, as Jock recalled Trusty figuring out he had been having _those_ thoughts.

"Whaht was thaht?" asked Jock

"Nachingu. Kochinyuu" defended Chulalongkorn.

Jock sighed and continued.

"Ifu it makes yuu fiilru bettaa, Mai Waifu and Ai have biin having issues with this as welru." admitted Chulalongkorn sympathetically.

Meanwhile, the same time as the two were conversing, Lady had been heading toward the house, having finally summed up the courage to do so.

As Jock was about to ask about Chulalongkorn's wife, he noticed Lady's approach.

"Lassie?" he asked.

She nodded in confirmation.

Having noticed her as well, Chulalongkorn bowed his head respectfully, and the two beckoned her over with seemingly opposite gestures.

"Jock, I feel I owe you an apology, I've been unnecessarily mean to you over the last few days." apologized Lady sincerely.

"It's alright, you where rhightfully ahngry, and your condition didn't help either." explained Jock forgivingly. "Aye Alsoh owe you a behtterr explanation than the one I gave three days ago, noht that it would hahve excused my ahctions."

"Please, you probably need to get it off your chest."

"Aye've long held prejudices agaihnst mixed breeds, and Aye've been snobbish about my privilege of living on this side of trahcks, but I realize it was wrong of me to think thaht way. It was unfairr to Trahmp, as he has tried soh hahrrd to adapt to our ways, and to a fertherr extehnt, unfair to ewe. Aye am deeply soarry for lehtting my prejudices blind me." explained Jock.

"Speaking of which, have ewe meht Chulalongkorn? He is hehlping me in my struggle to overrcome my prehjudices."

"Konbanwa. Dame! Gudo iibening." Chulalongkorn greeted.

Lady giggled. "At least you've recognized your shortcomings and are working to fix them." said Lady, indicating her forgiveness.

Jock smiled. "Nehxt, Aye wood like to apologize for my over protehctiveness." continued Jock.

"What do you mean?" asked Lady questioningly.

Jock took a deep breath and began. "Ehver since Aye first meht ewe, I've thought o ewe like a lit'le sistehr, and have always tried my behst to look out for you, to seht a good exahmple, and to keep you safe." revealed Jock.

"Thank you." whispered Lady, who had clearly been quite touched by his words.

"But, you've groawn so much in the pahst few weeks, and Aye've been having wee bit of an issue letting go."

"What do you mean?" asked Lady.

"Lady," Jock stated proudly, "you're machyure enuff to make your oawn decisions, and ewe noh lohngerr need my guaidence."

"Thank you … I'm glad you feel that way." Uttered Lady in a flattered tone.

Jock swallowed as he prepared for the most uncomfortable part.

"Finally, Lady, Aye am ayverr soh sorry for thinking about you and Trahmp….it wasn't intehntional, but Aye'm still gilty. Aye'm sorry."

Lady felt her anger course back into her vanes, but it stopped short as she reminded her self that his apology showed that he felt ashamed of what he had done. She took a deep breath, calming herself. Then she quietly asked "Why were you thinking about us …?"

"Aye'd been having a loht _thoase_ thoughts lately, so when Trahmp ahsked what he could due to show his love for you, the image just pohpped into my head. Like Aye Sayd, it wahsn't intehntional." confessed Jock.

"Why have you been thinking about _those_ things?" asked Lady out of genuine curiosity.

"Anoather thing Ayv'e realized over the pahst few weeks, in part thahnks to your relaytionship with Trahmp, is that I'm rahther lonely. The thoughts come with thaht feeling. Aye don't suppoas ewe'd understahnd." admitted Jock.

"I Do." she said in a quiet, solemn voice.

"Are You going to be alright?" asked Lady in a concerned voice.

"Aye will. Behsighds, aye've goht my…paws." he answered.

"But we…"

"As Trusty remInded me a few days agao, nobody hahs ehverr obayed thaht rool." finished Jock.

"I did." said Lady in surprise, clearly annoyed by the double standard. "Please tell me this kind hypocrisy is gone one hundred and eight years from now?" whispered Lady, quietly to the audience.

"Oah," muttered jock uncomfortably. "How are things goaing whith Trahmp?" asked Jock, who was quite eager to change the subject.

"Alright, he has been amazingly supportive of me."

"Hahve ewe told him yeht?" asked Jock.

Lady nodded. "He fainted when I did."

Jock chuckled a little. "How is he taykin it?" asked Jock.

"We are both feeling a mixture of happiness and anxiousness." explained Lady.

"Whell, having Trahmp as ay fahther might at least prevehnt them from developing the same prejudices thaht Aye did." chided Jock encouragingly.

"Jock, about what I said three days ago, You're no longer forbidden from seeing us."

"Thahnk ewe, but Aye think it might be a good idea to limit my inter-ahctions with Trahmp, as my fohg of biases clears. Aye wood like to avoid any moor miss-understahndings." explained jock.

"About that, I've begun to teach Tramp about the area's nuances in order to avoid the same situations." added Lady.

"How's thaht ben gohing?" asked Jock.

"After hearing some of the idioms from "his" side of track," she shuddered, "I think I would prefer to continue to use veterinarian's terms."

"Aye'll take yoor wohrd for it." Jock chuckled. "Soh, when is Trahmp getting his collar?"

"I think you and Chul… your friend should probably get back to your session." said Lady, having just gained more literal understanding of what it meant to blinded by one's prejudice.

"Before ewe goh, Aye hahve one last thing Aye need to tell ewe."

"What is it?" asked Lady.

"Lady, ewe've groawn soh muhch in the pahst few weeks. It seems oanly yestarday that ewe werre the new spahnial puhppy in the nay-borhood, now you're going to be ay mohtherr. Aye cood'nt be moorr purrauwd ewe."

"Thank you ever so much!" she cried out, shedding tears of joy as she began to head home.

"Whait, tell Trahmp I am sorry for having spooked him!"

"He's already forgiven you!" responded Lady.

"Now wherre were we my friend?" asked the sweater wearing terrier.

"wah, Hai, tsuma desu. Ai miin iesu, mai waifu." stumbled the now spacy feline as he jumped back to attention.


End file.
